


flowers on the side of the road less taken

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Private School Kids Talk Shit Too Much, Seijoh!Sugawara Koushi, Teen Boy use of cussing, Thomas Hobbes is mentioned, human rights are mentioned, yahaba pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: “Ah, don’t you think it’s such a shame that Sugawara-senpai is in the volleyball club?”
Relationships: Implied Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	flowers on the side of the road less taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cina027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cina027/gifts).



> thank u tl for seijoh!oisuga brainrot  
> also for Cin aka ceo of oisuga in my heart.  
> thank u for reminding of the amount of love and joy oisuga brings to my life

“Ah, don’t you think it’s such a shame that Sugawara-senpai is in the volleyball club?” Yahaba feels himself straightening up at the mention of his senpai’s name, said senpai that had just left the vicinity of his classroom. 

The setter throws a glance to the offending voices, and it’s Takano and Uemura from the baseball club that are making their quips. Predatory grins on either boy’s face, something that looks like a leer, and Yahaba feels his fists balling up. 

Uemura gives a sigh, “I know right? Suga-senpai,”  _ Suga-senpai?  _ “is in his third year, and he’s on the bench because of Oikawa Tooru,” and Oikawa-san’s name is said with a scoff, “The volleyball club really doesn’t need two pretty setters,” a snide glance thrown towards Yahaba’s way, “let alone three.” 

“I’d say that Sugawara-senpai would have been a wonderful manager, don’t you think?” Takano continues with a breezy laugh, “He just seems so motherly and nice. I heard that he gives the juniors  _ really _ good motivation to stay on top of their game too,” more sighing, “What a pity. I’m sure our seniors at the baseball club would have taken so much better care of him.”

The 2nd year setter grinds his teeth, wondering what the fuck is up with these two dipshits, and what kind of fight were they intending on picking here. Yahaba supposes that he could have pinned it on the issue of budgeting for clubs, since he heard rumors that Seijoh’s volleyball club had always received generous donations compared to other athletic clubs, even more so since Oikawa-san had made his debut in high school. 

Which means nothing in the present situation. If the baseball club was jealous of how much attention the volleyball club was getting, then maybe, their members should strive to play better. 

“Don’t you think it’s strange too though?” Uemura shakes his head, “Suga-senpai deciding to join the volleyball team in his first  _ despite  _ knowing that Oikawa-san is already on the team. Especially since they play the same position.”

“What if Sugawara-senpai had ulterior motives for joining the volleyball club?” Takano suggests, “since if he’s on the same stage as Oikawa-san, then that means he wouldn’t need to put in as much work since he would have never had a chance to make a starting position in the first place.” 

Both boys laugh, as if they have just heard a really funny joke. Yahaba can feel his nails digging into his palm, crescents that’ll probably be indented into his flesh. There is no reason for students of other sport clubs to be speculating on their business. 

Suga-senpai. 2nd reserve setter, the other person Kyoutani listens to aside from Iwaizumi-senpai, defense specialist, and one half of the two 3rd year setter pillars that whips their entire team into shape, does not deserve this kind of slander on his name or character. 

This makes Yahaba consider the State of Nature, something his older brother would ramble about when he was just beginning law school. The State of Nature, visualized by Thomas Hobbes, was the natural state of human beings, if they were without authority. Yahaba is a student in Aoba Jousai’s Class 5, knows that he’s considered a fairly pleasant student by his teachers, maybe a bit of a teacher’s pet by his fellow peers, not that the latter matters. 

While his school was an institution - authority really - Yahaba Shigeru is also keenly aware that these are rules and social contracts set up to prevent human beings from infringing the rights of other human beings from the standpoint of natural rights. But natural rights were based on moral and religious bullshit in the first, so really it’s the idea of this school as an institution that’s actually making Yahaba consider the pragmatic rights that those two shitheads currently possess on the premise of being within their school’s domain. 

Is being suspended from future matches worth it? For the honour of his beloved senpais? It wasn’t as if either of them were fair maidens that needed defending, and the only person that Yahaba deemed violence as an efficient form of communication with would be Kyoutani. Yet, the indignation in his stomach still flares hot. Does the anger show on his face? He’s been trying to make sure that his cheeks don’t flush as red anymore. 

“Yahaba-chan~!” sings a voice, a familiar hand on Yahaba’s shoulder that makes the boy jump, “Why are your hands all balled up?” fingers that tap on his knuckles, close and friendly, and Yahaba’s face, if it were red previously, is definitely red for a different reason now. 

On the other hand, at least, Takano and Uemura no longer seem to be running their shit foul mouths now. Gaze previously condescending and demeaning, now a lot more cowed and muted, their faces pale.

With anger that had rose to his head, Yahaba had completely missed Oikawa-san’s arrival to his class. The junior fumbles his greeting, “Oi-Oikawa-senpai! Why are you here?” suddenly finding himself flustered. 

“Mn,” Oikawa raises a hand to tap his chin, letting a smile slip sideways on his face, bright and friendly. It’s the type of smile Oikawa shows on the court to their opponents, something to lower the other side’s guard before he completely rips into them, “I came by to check if Suga-chan had told you about the extra setting practice we planned on having this evening,” and the trajectory of his gaze pinpoints onto Takano and Uemura, who seem to have realized their mistake, “Since I was planning on doing extra serves, Suga-chan on extra receives, and for you to practice with us. But!” 

Oikawa is beaming with the wrath of angels that have just descended from the sky, to carry out their god’s whims. His grin splits his face into two, as he points to Takano and Uemura with the back of his thumb, “It seems like Suga-chan had already stopped by, hmn~?” letting his eyes drag over his two classmates, irises mirthless. The dissonance between the upper half and lower half of Oikawa-san’s face is giving Yahaba chills, “After all, we’ve got baseball club members talking about our dear darling!” and Yahaba doesn’t miss how said baseball club members tense up. Oikawa has always had a good memory for faces, names, and affiliations. While he definitely does not feel any semblance of pity for either of these dipshits, the thought of being at the end of Oikawa-san’s ire makes Yahaba feel squeamish. 

His senior finally lets go of his shoulder, and it feels as if all eyes within class 2-5 are directed on one Oikawa Tooru, who takes purposeful steps to where Takano and Uemura are sitting, his face still plastered with that smile. Yahaba is sure that he can see cold sweat breaking out on Takano’s brow when Oikawa-san finally speaks. 

“You know, Suga-chan is a really hard worker,” Oikawa nods to himself, taps his foot, “He tends to stay an extra hour or two to practice with me even after practice,” tilts his head to the side, lets his lips curl into a savage grin. “So I’d say Suga-chan is probably into the hardworking type, kouhai-chan,” Oikawa croons. 

“If you’re that desperate for Suga-chan’s attention,” the captain of Seijoh’s Men’s Volleyball Club challenges, “then maybe you should try working a little harder. Hone your own skills more in the sport you’ve decided to play,” and gives Uemura a friendly pat on the back before turning away. 

Yahaba thinks he sees Uemura’s soul leave his body. 

“Well!” Oikawa pipes up, back to his regular show of smiles, his captain smile meant to reassure the rest of the team just before a game, “I’ll be going first Yahaba-chan! Don’t be late for practice! And remember to drag Kyouken-chan along too,” his captain winks at him, “After all, it’s no fun if a team is missing someone.” 

And like that, Oikawa Tooru has left the classroom. His classroom being left so, so silent at the weight of his presence, that even the girls that would usually swoon at his presence are quiet. 

Yahaba sinks to his seat in awe. 

His seniors? Really fucking cool, don’t need their honours defended, because they’ll do it for each other without a second thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> come catch me on [ tweeter! ](https://twitter.com/)  
> my characterizations for oisuga and seijoh dynamics in general are still shaky, and this was impulsive but!  
> i hope it was a fun read ehe <3
> 
> i love oisuga. i love slytherin bfs oisuga. but sadly i h8 joanne.  
> but i love oisuga. and i love seijoh as a whole.


End file.
